Our Way For Love
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: A sequel for 'Our Sadistic Love Story': Rin dan Len sudah jalan selama 6 bulan secara diam-diam. Mereka berniat untuk meminta restu keluarga sehingga mereka bisa menikah. Tapi, apa semua akan berjalan dengan mulus?
1. Chapter 1

Rina: Baiklah, bagi yang sebenarnya menunggu kelanjutan… ini adalah Sequel dari "Our Sadistic Love Story" dan ketahuilah, ini sama2 bejadnya kayak yang satu itu… dengan hint violence yang sudah bikin perutku jungkir balik! Mel, cepat baca disclaimer singkat ini! *kasih disclaimer oret2an*

Mel: Iya, iya… *lihat kertas* HELL! BakAuthor Rina! Kenapa tulisanmu kayak cekeran ayam begini!

Rina: Udah diem sono! Cepat baca… BACA! *wajah stress kuadrat

Mel: Iya, iya, tahu~ *mulai baca disclaimer

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak punya Vocaloid**

Rina: *tendang Mel dari panggung sebelum ngomong apa2* Udah mohon kritik, saran, Flame kalo mau, dan like, serta REVIEW!

_~Is a sequel for Sadistic Love Story expect a ton of Lemon here_

**Google Translator is your friend! XDDDD Ah, jangan lupa untuk membawa obat2an yang penting untuk penambah darah, lalu tisu beberapa rol… karena aku merasa bahwa itu akan dibutuhkan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada meja, sementara mataku terus mengikuti gerakan kekasihku yang duduk di depan sana. Aku tahu, aku hanya tahu, bahwa pada saat guru tidak memperhatikan, kami akan selalu bertemu pandang, dan membuat janji kencan dalam diam.<p>

Kekasihku, pangeranku, orang yang memiliki hidupku, bernama Kagamine Len. Dia adalah orang tersempurna yang bisa kuinginkan. Kami sudah jalan selama 6 bulan, dan selama itu pula, aku sudah tinggal di rumah Len.

Ah… kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku disana setiap hari… kami hanya berdua saja, di dunia kami, tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa mengganggu. Ah, omong-omong namaku adalah Kagamine Rin. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan diriku banyak-banyak, tapi aku merupakan mantan stalker, meski sekarang masih, serta kekasih dari Len, pangeranku satu-satunya.

Dulu saat aku masih kelas 1, aku bertemu pandang dengannya, dan semuanya… hanya terjadi secara alami. Aku mulai melihat semua kegiatan, gerak-gerik, dan bahkan aku tidak segan membuntuti Len hingga ke rumahnya. Aku sudah cinta mati padanya, meski saat itu kami belum pernah berbicara.

Aku melihat ke arah Len lagi, dan dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir, tanda bahwa dia ingin menemuiku saat pelajaran selanjutnya, karena kami berbeda kelas, dengan kata lain, kami berdua membolos.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sambil memberi sinyal yang kurang lebih berarti sama, dan aku akan menunggunya meski aku harus mati menunggu. Aku sangat mencintainya… dan Len juga sangat mencintaiku… dengan semua malam yang kita lewati berdua saja… aku senang bahwa aku belum hamil karena semua itu, meski aku rela-rela saja membawa anak darinya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan rasa geli di antara kedua selangkanganku. Mataku menjadi setengah terpejam, saat rasa itu menjalar hingga ke seluruh syaraf tubuhku. Kakiku mulai bergerak dengan tidak menentu, sementara nafasku jadi terasa putus-putus.

Ini adalah rahasia kecil di antaraku dan Len. Kurang lebih 2 bulan lalu, setiap kami pergi ke sekolah, Len selalu, dan itu berarti **selalu**, memasukkan kalau tidak 2 vibrator, ya, satu dildo di vagina dan lubang anusku. Dan pada selama jam pelajaran, dia pasti akan menyalakannya untuk membuatku dan dia merasa puas. Len selalu menyalakannya dengan lebih kuat saat dia mengajakku untuk melewatkan waktu berdua… di sekolah. Hehe, kami benar-benar gila ya?

Aku menahan nafas, mendesah pelan, sedikit berteriak, saat aku merasakan bahwa aku benar-benar menjadi basah. Perutku rasanya sudah tidak kuat menahan semua perlakuan yang dihadiahkan Len setiap harinya, sehingga aku mencapai klimaksku… dengan mati-matian menahan untuk tidak berteriak, meneriakkan namanya, meski aku setengah berbisik untuk meneriakkan namanya.

Saat aku selesai, aku benar-benar terkulai lemas di bangkuku. Saat aku melihat ke bawah, carianku sudah membasahi kursi yang kududuki dan menetes hingga ke lantai. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencolek cairan itu dan menikmati rasanya melalui ujung-ujung jariku.

Setelah aku menunggu selamanya, akhirnya bel terkutuk itu berbunyi. Semua orang tentu saja segera berlarian menuju ke kelas selanjutnya. Tapi aku tetap tinggal hingga benar-benar tidak ada orang kecuali aku dan Len saja. Len yang duduk di depan memastikan bahwa pintu kelas sudah benar-benar terkunci dengan rapat.

Aku hanya _berusaha_ untuk berdiri, lalu menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggungnya yang nyaman. Kubiarkan tanganku memeriksa setiap inchi dari dada bidangnya. Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa manis dari keringat yang menetes dari bagian itu. Shit, sekarang aku jadi ingin sekali menjilat ototnya yang abs itu.

Aku merasakan Len yang kini merubah arah tubuhnya untuk memelukku, dibanding aku memeluknya. Aku merasa sedikit mengantuk, tapi saat aku merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku, aku melihat ke wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan senyum yang paling kusukai. Senyum licik yang menandakan bahwa kali ini juga tidak akan semudah yang kemarin. Sigh, betapa aku menyukai senyum itu…

"Apa yang kau sediakan untuk makan siangku Rin?" ujarnya dengan menggodaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, sebelum membisikkan beberapa kata yang sudah disimpan oleh otakku selama aku tidak tahu kapan, "Kau selalu bisa _memakanku_, sayangku Len," jawabku dengan berjinjit, sehingga mata kami segaris.

Len tersenyum lagi, "Apa mungkin aku bisa meminta tambahan setelah aku selesai dengan yang pertama?" ujarnya sambil melepaskan pita yang terikat di kepalaku menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

Aku harus menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawa. Aku yakin Len sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi aku menjawabnya saja, "Berapa kalipun kau mau, Goshujin-sama," jawabku dengan wajah yang sangat yakin.

Saat itulah aku bisa merasakan sesuatu melekat pada bibirku dengan kasar. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mendorong kepalaku semakin mendekat wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa beberapa helai rambutku ikut tertarik. Aku mendesah sedikit saat merasakan tangannya yang mengurusi kepalaku mulai mengeksplorasi titik-titik sensitifku.

Tidak mau mengalah, (meski aku tahu pasti aku _kalah_) aku menarik dasi Len dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku merasakan bahwa gigi kami bergetukan, sehingga tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku. Len menyadari ini, dan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, aku berusaha untuk melawan, namun rasanya aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan lidah Len yang sangat memabukkan. Lidahku sepertinya sudah menyerah, saat Len melilitkan lidahku dengan lidahnya, dan menyapukannya pada langit-langit mulutku.

Karena toh aku tidak mungkin melawan Len, aku mengalihkan tanganku untuk melepaskan dasi penganggu yang mengikat seragam Len. Saat aku merasakan sesuatu di antara selangkanganku, membuatku melepaskan sedikit erangan.

"Apa aku perlu melepaskanmu dari yang palsu sekarang, my beloved Rin?" ujar Len saat dia melepaskan ciumannya padaku, tapi tidak tanpa menyisakan saliva yang mengalir melalui ujung bibirku. Aku harus menelan itu… nanti.

Aku merasakan jari jemari Len yang menekan dildo yang sudah ada di selangkanganku hingga ke dalam, bahkan memutar-mutarnya, sehingga aku merasa bahwa aku melihat kabut di mataku, dan tanpa sadar hanya mempererat pelukanku pada Len seraya mengerang keras-keras.

"A-aah…" aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku merasa bahwa aku akan orgasme hanya dengan benda terkutuk yang bahkan bukan yang asli, di dalamku ini. Tapi, jika yang menyentuhnya Len maka… ceritanya pasti akan lain.

"Sigh, Rin… apa kau sudah akan sampai? Kau ini benar-benar Rin sayangku yang masih sangat sensitif," ujar Len dengan sedikit main-main. Aku sedikit merasa terintimidasi, tapi antara otak dan perutku yang serasa diisi dengan milyaran kupu-kupu tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kompak.

"L-leeennn…" aku mungkin terdengar seperti memohon sekarang.

Len sepertinya menikmati saat-saat dimana aku memohon-mohon seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, tanpa menjawabku, dia masih memainkan dildo di dalamku, dan menangkap bibirku dalam ciuman yang sangat dalam dan bisa dipastikan sangat lama.

Wajahku yang memerah makin memerah saat aku merasakan bahwa dildo itu sudah menekan G spot milikku yang sangat memabukkan. Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku yang sudah makin memuncak, dan menekan kepala Len untuk menciumku dengan lebih dalam. Tapi aku tidak suka… tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang terlalu biasa seperti ini.

Len sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku merasa kurang puas (sampingkan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah hampir sampai hanya dengan begini) dan segera melepaskanku, menarik rambutku kuat-kuat, sebelum membantingku ke salah satu meja, dengan memunggunginya.

Aku hanya berteriak kesenangan karena rasa saat Len membantingku membuat semua kupu-kupu dalam perutku berterbangan tanpa henti, dan ketahuilah rasanya sangat nikmat. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus menghubungi psikolog setelah kami menikah.

Aku merasakan sesuatu dikeluarkan dari dalam vaginaku, sementara sepasang tangan yang kukenal mengikatkan pitaku pada mulutku dengan sangat rapat. Aku menggigit pita itu karena refleks saja, membiarkan salivaku dan Len yang bercampur membasahi pita itu. Aku merasakan tangan besar yang menarik rambutku dengan kuat, sehingga aku setengah berdiri dari meja itu. Aku merasakan nafas hangat yang sangat kusadari pemiliknya.

"Kau yang meminta ini Rin. Dan kau harus ingat bahwa **tidak ada** kata mundur," bisik Len dengan nada yang dark saat dia berbisik melalui telingaku.

Belum sempat aku membalas, aku merasakan sesuatu mulai memasukiku. Aku tidak perlu menebak dua kali apakah itu, dan memberikan akses lebih leluasa, karena aku sangat menginginkan Len sekarang ini. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu kelanjutannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku memainkan rambut Rin yang wangi diantara jari jemariku, saat dia sedang berkaraoke ria denganku. Aku sendiri merasa nikmat yang menjalar hingga ke ujung jari, saat aku merasakan dinding mulut Rin yang dingin menyentuh lapisan kulitku. Aku mendorong kepalanya hingga sangat dalam, dan aku tidak tahu betapa dalam aku melakukannya.<p>

Rin menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan, namun terdengar sangat melodis, terutama saat dia memajukan kepalanya untuk menghisap segala yang kumiliki. Aku hanya bisa mengerang keenakan saat tangan Rin yang terlalu bebas, mulai memainkan buah Adam milikku.

Rin sendiri masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap, dan begitu pula dengan aku. Kami sering melakukan ini… hampir setiap hari, saat kelas kami berbeda. Terkadang jika kami berdua tidak membolos (untuk menjaga kecurigaan) kami akan saling memperhatikan dari suatu tempat.

Hidup dengan Rin membuatku merasa… _lengkap_. Aku tidak merasa bahwa hubungan kami ini agak aneh, bahkan ilegal (bagian kami tinggal bersama), tapi semua ini terasa sangat benar bagi kami berdua. Aku sudah sering memikirkan untuk membawanya ke tempat dimana dia hanya akan menjadi milikku di mata semua orang. Ya, pernikahan.

"Oh, shit! Rin!" aku mengumpat-ngumpat saat aku merasakan bahwa aku sudah tidak terlalu kuat menahan semua perhatian Rin yang tiada henti itu.

Wajah Rin yang merah dan berkeringat cukup deras itu, seakan tidak memperhatikanku dan tetap menikmati apa yang dia kerjakan, hingga aku menarik rambut Rin dan memperdalam hisapan Rin, tepat saat aku mengeluarkan semua sperma yang kupendam sejak tadi.

Mata Rin menyipit sedikit, namun saat dia merasakan letusan itu, wajahnya langsung berubah, dan dengan segera dia meneguk semua yang bisa dia lakukan. Saat dia melepaskan penisku, terdengar suara sedikit, karena wajah Rin yang oh-sangat-_sexy_ itu, memandangku dengan tatapan nakal.

Aku sudah paham semua bahasa seks Rin, dan dengan secepat kilat menariknya ke atas, dan mempertemukan bibir kami, saat kami saling bertukar saliva dan sperma, yang kuakui lezat. Aku merasakan Rin yang setengah menindihku, menikmati ciuman kami yang sangat lama. Aku tak pernah bisa merasa cukup akan bibir kecilnya yang manis itu…

Aku merasakan sesuatu menetes pada permukaan penisku, dan melirik ke bawah, memperhatikan cairan Rin sendiri sudah menetes dengan deras. Kalau masalah stamina, Rin memang sangat tahan lama.

Aku melepaskan bibirnya dengan sedikit tidak rela, dan membuatnya duduk di atasku. Awalnya wajahnya terlihat sedih untuk melepaskan ciuman kami, namun dengan patuhnya dia melakukan perintahku. Mainanku tersayang memang selalu mematuhiku tanpa pikir panjang…

Aku memposisikan diriku di lubang vaginanya, sebelum menghentakkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Rin berteriak namun dengan segera matanya memandangku meminta lebih. Aku menciumnya dalam-dalam, lalu bergerak dengan cepat di dalamnya.

Rin mengikuti irama gerakanku, sekaligus melayaniku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Wajahnya yang sempurna itu memerah, sementara keringat menetes di ujung dagunya. Matanya melihatku dengan tatapan kosong, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar sudah lepas kendali. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki wajah yang sama, namun yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah memadu kasih kami hingga selesai. Aku tidak peduli jika ada seseorang yang masuk saat kami sibuk. Toh, aku **akan ****membunuh** siapapun itu yang mengganggu kami.

"Ah, Leen!" teriak Rin tiba-tiba. Aku bisa merasakan dinding vaginanya menjadi sangat rapat. Shit! Aku merasa bahwa aku lepas kendali juga.

"Rinnn!" balasku saat mencapai klimaks kami yang bersamaan.

Selama beberapa detik, aku tetap membiarkan penisku berada di dalam Rin, sementara aku menangkap nafasku yang sedikit menghilang tadi.

Rin sendiri menyandarkan wajahnya ke dadaku, sambil menarikan jari telunjuknya di dadaku. Aku hanya menahan nafasku dan mengecup kepalanya. Aku sungguh menikmati saat-saat kami bersama, dan aku tidak mau siapapun mendekati Rin milikku.

Aku baru saja ingat, bahwa pelajaran yang kami tinggalkan adalah pelajaran terakhir, dan karena itulah tidak ada lagi tas yang ada di kelas. Aku mungkin harus merasa senang akan yang satu ini, karena aku tidak mau melihat Rinku yang cantik.

"Rin, ayo kita pulang. Kau juga bilang bahwa kau ingin menelpon orang tuamu bukan?" bisikku pada Rin yang masih dengan manjanya bersandar pada tubuhku.

"Apa kita harus?" tanya Rin yang menatapku dengan manja. Dia sepertinya setengah rela dan tidak rela dengan kenyataan bahwa kami harus menahan ini untuk sementara. Meski sebenarnya aku juga sama kurang relanya dengan Rin.

Rin memberitahuku bahwa dia ingin meminta persetujuan orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar negeri beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sendiri sangat positif bahwa orang tuanya akan menyetujuiku, asal Rin tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang… yang terjadi sejak kami bertemu, dan tentang beberapa tindak kejahatan yang pernah kami lakukan. Iya, Rin tahu tentang hal itu, dan dia berkata bahwa semua itu terjadi karena mereka berusaha mengganggu, dan Rin sempat berkata bahwa adalah hal yang_ mungkin_ akan dia lakukan jika ada seorang gadis _yang berani_ mendekatiku (Ingat, Rin sendiri tidak mengenal siapa orang yang kusebutkan). Intinya, kami memiliki pendapat yang sama.

"Aku nanti juga akan mencoba menghubungi kakakku," ujarku dengan memendam rasa sebal pada _kakak_ku yang tidak akan bisa hilang. Aku punya _banyak_ ingatan buruk tentang orang itu.

Aku harus sangat bersyukur bahwa Rin tidak mendapatkan info sampai yang satu itu, karena aku tidak suka jika dia tahu. Aku bahkan tidak suka dengan cerita yang satu itu. Karena aku membenci kakakku itu karena cerita itu. Meski kuakui aku tidak membenci suaminya, karena dia mampu membuat kakakku berpikir sedikit lebih normal.

Rin menggandeng tanganku erat-erat saat kami berjalan untuk menuju ke rumah kami masing-masing. Iya, memang rumah kami searah, namun tempatnya cukup berjauhan, dengan Rin yang harus berbelok pada pertigaan pertama, sementara aku berbelok pada perempatan yang lain.

Aku menciumnya dalam-dalam menikmati bibir Rin, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak melakukan seks dengannya di tempat ini sekarang juga. Ketahuilah Rin masih memiliki bau-bau aktifitas kami tadi yang terasa sangat memabukkan. Dan wajah Rin yang sempurna, membuat daya tariknya semakin besar.

"Aku mencintaimu Len…" ujar Rin sambil membawa tasnya di samping tangan. Dia berjalan ke jalan tempat tinggalnya beberapa langkah. Aku tahu Rin diam-diam membersihkan tempat itu pada akhir minggu, tapi aku membiarkan dia saja. Toh, jika tempat itu tiba-tiba kehilangan penghuninya satu-satunya, akan membuat orang-orang sekeliling ribut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rin," jawabku sambil merengkuh tubuh kecilnya sekali lagi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuhnya. Aku mulai mempertanyakan kenapa dulu aku membiarkannya mengawasiku tanpa menyentuhnya.

Kami saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama, seakan-akan akan kehilangan satu sama lain jika kami berpisah hanya dalam waktu satu detik saja. Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Rin, mendorongnya dengan lembut. Tangan kami masih bertautan, dan sedikit demi sedikit saling melepaskan, hingga jari telunjuk kami akhirnya berpisah. Ketahuilah, rasanya seperti mati rasa.

Aku melihat Rin lagi hingga kami bertemu keesokan harinya. Mata Rin berkaca-kaca seakan akan menangis kapan pun aku membalikkan punggungku. Entah kenapa berpisah… meski hanya sekejap saja terasa sangat sulit. Tapi, jika ini harus kami lakukan… aku tak bisa menahan Rin…

"Len!" Rin tiba-tiba memanggilku saat aku mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

Aku berbalik padanya, dan dengan tersenyum dan menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Rin berkata dengan keras, "Be-besok, kau pasti akan menjemputku kan? Semalam itu tidak lama bukan?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang membingungkan itu.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan dengan tanpa berbicara mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataannya. Aku ingat bahwa aku bisa saja menyelinap ke rumahnya pada malam hari nanti. Pada saat itu, semua keharusan kami pasti sudah selesai, dan kami hanya perlu menikmati saja waktu-waktu kami berdua.

"Tentu saja Rin. Aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi," ujarku sambil memandanginya. Rin mengangguk, lalu berbalik, tapi tidak sebelum melihatku untuk yang terakhir kali, dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya menggaruk-garuk punggung leherku yang tidak terlalu gatal. Aku sekarang harus menghadapi sebuah masa lalu yang paling kubenci, kakakku, Lenka. Aku berharap bahwa kakak iparku sudah membawa dia ke jalan yang tidak terlalu melenceng.

Saat aku tiba di depan rumah, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di kotak surat. Dengan hal yang aneh, tentu saja ada surat! Dan ketahuilah, aku jarang menerima surat, kecuali surat kabar. Aku mengambil surat itu, membalik-balik amplopnya, dan membaca nama yang tidak terlalu aneh bagiku. Lenka Aine.

Aku membuka surat itu, dan membaca berbaris-baris kalimat yang membosankan. Aku hanya mengingat satu kalimat paling penting di surat itu.

_Aku dan Rinto akan pulang ke rumah bersama dengan SeeU! Mungkin kami akan sampai kira-kira minggu depan._

_Salam Sayang, Lenka_

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu memikirkan soal menelpon kakakku itu. Tapi, saat aku melihat tanggal surat itu dikirim, aku hanya menyadari bahwa surat itu sudah dikirimkan sekitar 4 hari yang lalu, jadi kakakku akan sampai di rumah kira-kira 3 hari lagi.

Aku tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada surat itu, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Karena Rin tidak ada disini, aku harus memasak makan malam sendiri. Baru sebentar, aku sudah merindukan masakan Rin yang enak…

"Rinto-nii… dan Lenka… aku hanya berharap bahwa wanita itu mau menerima Rin," gumamku saat aku memasak. Aku tidak _mood_ untuk membunuhnya.

(Time Skip)

Dua hari sudah berlalu. Rin membawa kabar gembira bahwa orang tuanya sangat setuju. Rin bahkan memelukku tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi di sekolah sejak kemarin. Tentu saja, yang satu itu membuat perhatian **seluruh** isi sekolah tersita pada kami.

Aku hanya memeluk Rin kembali, dan mencium dahinya sebentar. Aku yakin bahwa banyak cowok yang memandangku dengan iri. Aku sendiri sudah mengklaim bahwa Rin adalah milikku, dan memberi setiap kelas ultimatum untuk tidak mendekati Rin, terutama cowok.

Yah… aku sempat dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk ini sih… tapi, aku sudah membereskan masalah yang satu itu. Dan karena tidak ada yang mempedulikan tentang hubungan kami, aku menganggap bahwa mereka terima saja tentang aku dan Rin.

"Len, kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" tanya Rin dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dari belakang. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu, Rin sudah mulai tinggal disini lagi.

"Apapun jika itu buatanmu pasti akan kumakan," ujarku sambil mengecup tangannya yang mulus dan wangi jeruk yang harum itu.

Rin kemudian berpindah ke depanku, dan berkata, "Apa aku boleh duduk di pangkuanmu Len?" pintanya dengan nada yang memohon.

Aku mencium tangannya, dan segera menariknya ke pangkuanku. Tak kupikirkan reaksi Rin yang tampak terkejut, dan segera mencium harumnya rambut Rin. Aku kemudian berkata, "Apa kau perlu bertanya?" jawabku dengan sedikit main-main.

Rin kemudian tertawa kecil, sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Suara Rin memang selalu terdengar merdu, dan aku menyukai suaranya. Tanpa sadar, kudekap Rin erat-erat, dan menciumnya lagi, namun kini bergerak menuju telinganya.

"Ahhh, Lenn," desah Rin ketika aku mulai melumat daun telinganya. Tubuh Rin menggeliat-geliat dengan sedikit erotis.

Aku meletakkan tanganku yang awalnya melingkar di pinggang Rin di pipinya, dan membuat wajah Rin menengok ke belakang. Rin masih cukup sadar, saat aku menciumnya. Rin sendiri langsung balas menciumku, dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman.

Setelah cukup lama bibir kami berpisah, dan kami menghirup oksigen dalam waktu singkat, sebelum aku mendorong Rin sehingga kini dia ada di bawahku. Aku menyelinapkan lidahku untuk menelusuri mulutnya, saat sebuah suara vas pecah mengganggu kami.

Aku dan Rin spontan melihat ke sumber suara, dan yang membuatku sedikit terkejut adalah kehadiran mereka. Dengan mereka aku menyebutkan tentang… Aine Rinto, Aine Lenka, dan juga Aine SeeU, mereka pergi ke Jepang seperti yang mereka rencanakan…

Wajah mereka terlihat sangat kaget, tapi dibandingkan SeeU dan juga Rinto-nii yang kaget karena merasa bahwa mereka menggangguku dan Rin yang sedang sibuk, sorot mata kakakku masih berbeda. Sorot mata dari orang yang dulu pernah kukenal.

Aku berpindah dari atas tubuh Rin, dan membantunya duduk. Rin melihat mereka satu persatu, dan sepertinya dia sudah tahu siapa mereka. Rin membereskan tubuhnya sebentar, sebelum membungkuk dalam-dalam pada keluargaku itu.

"Nama saya Kagamine Rin. Erm, saya sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Len, lalu sudah berhubungan dengan Len selama kurang lebih 3 tahun," ujar Rin dengan sangat lancar.

Aku menaikkan alisku sedikit, tapi aku segera mengerti bahwa Rin juga menghitung saat-saat dimana dia mulai membuntutiku. Aku ikut berdiri dengannya, dan memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"Rinto-nii, Lenka-nee, aku meminta restu kalian atas hubungan kami," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tenang.

Tangan Lenka sudah mengepal dengan kuat hingga kulitnya putih. Rinto-nii sendiri terlihat sangat kaget dan hanya bisa melihat antara aku dan Rin secara periodik. Tapi, aku yakin Rinto-nii juga melirik ke arah Lenka, karena Rinto-nii tahu tentang _itu_.

"Kenapa kau ada disini… cewek murahan?" tanya Lenka dengan wajah yang terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia menahan amarah. Lenka menatapku dengan tatapan _itu _lagi.

Wajah Rin terlihat kaget, namun karena Rin memang tanggap dalam hal-hal begini, dia sepertinya menyadari dalam waktu yang singkat. Wajah ramah Rin sudah berubah, dan dia menggandeng tanganku kuat-kuat, "Tidak, aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Len, _kakak_!" ujar Rin dengan menekankan kata 'kakak' dalam perkataannya.

Lenka segera berjalan ke arah Rin, dan menamparnya. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, dia segera berteriak, "Pergi kau!" teriak Lenka dengan menatap Rin tajam seperti pisau. Kalau orang biasa, pasti akan segera takut dengan tatapan itu.

Di wajah Rin terdapat bekas merah karena tamparan dari Lenka. Ekspresinya memang terlihat _shock_, tapi karena aku tahu Rin, dia tidak akan menyerah tanpa melawan secepat itu. Aku sangat tahu juga bahwa Rin tidak terlalu takut akan Lenka secara perbuatan ataupun pribadinya dan tidak segan untuk melawan. Tetapi karena Lenka merupakan _kakakku_, maka Rin masih menghormatinya.

"Saya menolak," jawab Rin dengan singkat dan tegas.

Tapi sebelum Lenka sempat menjawab, Rinto sudah menahannya terlebih dahulu. Rinto melemparkan pandangan minta maaf padaku dan Rin, meski Rin belum menyadarinya. Aku sendiri juga membisiki Rin sedikit, "Rin, meski aku tidak suka dengan ini, mungkin lebih baik kau pulang dulu sementara," bisikku pada Rin.

Rin tidak bereaksi… dia hanya diam, namun dengan segera dia mengangguk lemah.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya mengiyakan perkataan Len. Aku tahu sendiri, bahwa Len hanya khawatir bahwa Lenka akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Dan <em>sesuatu<em> itu merupakan hal yang buruk. Aku tidak mau terpisah dari Len.

Aku sudah melihat apa yang ada dibalik wajahnya itu, wajah dari 'Lenka Kagamine'. Aku tahu segala hal yang dia sembunyikan di balik sana. Semua masa lalu yang ingin dia lupakan, dan ingin diganti, sepertinya masih memiliki kekuatan yang cukup kuat. Lenka… dulu jatuh cinta pada Len dan mungkin sekarang masih ada sisanya.

Len mengantarku hingga di depan rumahku, saat kami sudah sampai, Len segera memelukku erat-erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskanku. Aku terdiam membisu, tanganku terasa sangat lelah, dan pipiku rasanya panas, Lenka menampar dengan cukup keras juga.

"Tunggu saja sebentar Rin, akan kubersihkan apapun yang menghalangi jalan kita berdua," ujar Len dengan nada yang terdengar bersungguh-sungguh di telingaku.

Aku mengerti apa maksud Len, dan memandangnya. Aku kemudian membalasnya, "Aku… Len, aku akan terus menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu Len, aku tak ingin terpisah darimu, tolong ingat bahwa aku tidak suka dengan kakakmu," jawabku dengan menahan air mata.

Len kemudian menciumku, tidak, kami hanya berciuman biasa, tapi itu sudah mampu membuat pertahananku jebol dan air mata mengalir bebas di pipiku. Aku tidak suka kenyataan bahwa keluarga Len tidak menerimaku. Aku sudah membuat keluargaku yakin, dan meski mereka mengincar harta Len, aku tetap mencintai Len. Harta Len yang kudapatkan adalah hal ekstra yang tak pernah kupikirkan.

"Jangan menangis Rin… aku tidak peduli apapun caranya, aku pastikan kita akan bersama, aku tidak peduli meski kita harus melarikan diri," ujar Len dengan menatapku lekat-lekat. Ibu jarinya dia sapukan pada pipiku, menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tapi… tapi… aku ingin semua orang menerima kita Len… aku tidak ingin ada gangguan… aku… aku…"

Len kemudian menghapus semua rentetan perkataanku dengan menciumku dalam-dalam. Meski masih menangis, aku menutup mataku dan membalas ciuman Len. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya…

Setelah entah siapa yang tahu berapa lama, Len melepaskanku. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam sakunya, dan menekan-nekan tombolnya. Aku melihatnya dengan heran, lalu ponsel itu diletakkannya tepat di telinganya. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, Len membuka mulutnya.

"Rinto-nii, tolong jaga Lenka-nee, aku akan menginap di rumah Rin. Tolong bantu aku untuk meyakinkan dia," ujar Len dengan singkat lalu menutup ponsel itu.

Aku hanya berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa saat Len memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya. Separuh karena tidak terlalu percaya akan apa yang kudengar, separuhnya lagi karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau sudah dengar bukan? Hari ini aku menginap di tempatmu, Rin sayangku," ujar Len dengan enteng. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"L-len…" aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, dan wajahku hanya bisa memanas mendengar suara Len yang selalu terdengar memikat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, meski untuk itu aku harus menumpahkan darah lagi. Jika ini harus kulakukan," ujar Len dengan memelukku erat-erat, seakan-akan takut melepaskanku.

Aku membalas pelukan Len, dan segera memendamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang. Dengan setengah berbisik aku berkata, "Masuklah Len," bisikku dengan menahan kebahagiaan yang seakan meluap di dalam tubuhku.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenka POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya mengepalkan tanganku sehingga kulitku sakit. Aku tak bisa menahan amarahku saat aku melihat gadis itu. Gadis bernama 'Kagamine Rin' yang merupakan pacar Len. Matanya yang identik dengan Len memiliki cahaya yang mendalam, dan berbeda dengan mata yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Mata yang sangat mirip dengan mataku beberapa tahun yang lalu.<p>

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar yang diketuk, dan aku menengok dan disana berdiri Rinto yang dengan sangat perhatian menjagaku. Aku mencintai Rinto, dan Rinto mencintaiku, tapi hanyalah sebatas itu. Cinta kami bukanlah cinta yang akan mengikat kami untuk selalu bersama hingga kami meninggalkan dunia ini, itu hanyalah Cinta.

Tapi, karena Rinto membantuku untuk melupakan Len, adikku sendiri, aku menghargainya dan semua itu berubah menjadi cinta. Apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Len? Singkatnya, aku pernah berusaha untuk memperkosa adikku tapi gagal entah untuk yang keberapa kali, dan aku merasakan hubungan _Incest _yang memabukkan saat itu.

Saat itu aku bertemu Rinto, dan dia merupakan orang pertama yang mampu mengerti apa yang kurasakan dan menerimaku apa adanya. Rinto membuatku mengerti rasanya dicintai oleh orang lain, dan karena itulah aku bisa menikah dengannya dan berkeluarga.

Setelah cukup lama, aku berhasil menguatkan diri untuk kembali kemari. Tapi, pemandangan yang kulihat tadi membuatku tidak bisa menahan amarah. Mata anak itu, sepasang mata yang sama denganku itu, membuatku cemburu.

Dan yang membuatku makin cemburu, adalah mata Len pada gadis itu, mata penuh cinta yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan saling mencinta satu sama lain. Belum lagi posisi mereka tadi, seakan-akan mereka akan melakukan _itu_.

"Lenka, apa kau membenci Rin?" tanya Rinto dengan suara yang lembut. Dadaku merasa hangat mendengar suaranya. Hanya Rinto orang yang benar-benar kumiliki di dunia ini.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, saat Rinto duduk di sampingku dan memelukku dari samping. Lalu dia berkata, "Lalu kenapa kau membentaknya?" tanya Rinto lagi, suaranya terdengar sangat menenangkan, aku selalu bisa mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Aku… cemburu, cemburu pada gadis itu," ujarku dengan menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundak Rinto. Rinto sendiri hanya membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Terima saja dia. Itu bisa jadi tanda bahwa kau sudah melepaskan Len bukan? Kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Len lagi bukan? Karena itulah, kau mengajakku pulang ke Jepang, bukan?" ujar Rinto dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku… aku memang ingin. Tapi aku tidak tahu… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Rinto…" jawabku dengan menggenggam baju Rinto erat-erat dalam kepalan tanganku. Apa mungkin api yang berusaha kupadamkan kini membara lagi? Tidak, aku tidak mau, karena aku tidak mau mengecewakan Rinto. Aku sekarang mencintai Rinto.

"Terimalah gadis itu, terimalah Rin. Dengan begitu, Len akan merasa bahagia, mereka berdua akan berbahagia. Aku tahu bahwa kau juga mencintai Len, tapi apa kau tidak sedih jika melihat Len sedih karena kau menolak keberadaan Rin di sisinya? Aku bahkan tidak terlalu terkejut kalau Len akan melakukan 'sesuatu' jika kau tidak setuju," ujar Rinto dengan membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha untuk rileks, saat Rinto menenangkanku seperti menenangkan anak kecil. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Rinto, dan yang memang benar, jika gadis itu kutolak, akan ada kemungkinan dimana Len hanya akan menikahinya dan melarikan diri bersamanya. Aku tahu itu karena Len dan aku memang identik.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu Lenka… ingatlah itu. Aku tidak peduli siapapun engkau, aku tak peduli bahwa di hatimu, aku bukanlah yang pertama, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu dan akan terus untuk selamanya. Percayalah, bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingmu," ujar Rinto tak lama kemudian.

Aku jadi terdiam. Aku mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Rinto memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku sangat tahu itu, tapi aku hanya bisa mencintainya sebatas cinta saja. Aku merasa bersalah karena menggunakan Rinto untuk melarikan diri, tapi aku juga sangat menjaga dan menyayangi Rinto. Apa mungkin akan ada hari dimana aku akan sangat mencintai Rinto untuk selama-lamanya?

"Arigatou… Rinto…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ini Len, makan malam untukmu," ujarku sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi kare di depan Len.<p>

Yang membuatku sedikit kaget, adalah saat Len tiba-tiba menarikku, sehingga aku ada di pangkuannya. Len memang suka melakukan sesuatu dengan tiba-tiba. Dia tersenyum dengan cara yang sedikit mencurigakan. Aku yakin Len sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi entah apa.

"Aku baru mau makan jika kau suapi," ujar Len dengan sedikit ceria. Di dekatkannya wajah kami sehingga ujung hidung kami bersentuhan.

Wajahku jadi memerah, memang siapa yang tidak malu? Buru-buru aku menjawab, "La-lalu bagaimana aku makan?" ujarku dengan gugup. Meski sejujurnya aku sudah tahu bagaimana jawabannya… tapi aku tetap bertanya saja.

"Ayolah Rin~" pinta Len dengan wajahnya yang terlihat main-main. Jujur saja hatiku luluh melihatnya. Aku memalingkan mukaku ke samping, dan melihat ke arah piring kare yang sudah kubuat. Aku berharap bahwa piring itu akan benar-benar tersentuh…

"Ba-baiklah…" jawabku sambil mengambil piring dan menyendok sesuap nasi kare itu. Aku yakin wajahku jadi sangat merah, karena dadaku sepertinya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Aku tidak terlalu biasa menyuapi Len seperti ini… meski aku sudah lumayan sering.

Aku mengarahkan sendok yang kupegang ke arah mulut Len, dan dengan santai dia melahapnya, dan menelannya. Len menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku, sebelum berkata, "Rin pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik," ujarnya dengan mencium pipiku.

Wajahku memerah tak terkendali, namun aku berhasil mencium pipi Len pula, sebelum menjawab, "Kalau aku bisa menjadi istrimu. Len, tentu saja hal-hal begini akan kulakukan," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tidak pingsan di tempat.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesendok nasi yang sudah terletak di hadapanku, sementara dibaliknya, Len dengan wajahnya yang _hot_, berkata, "Makanlah ini Rin," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk lirih, sebelum menelan makanan yang disodorkan Len. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Len mengamatiku saat aku makan, dan jujur saja itu membuatku malu! Tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa wajahku yang ini hanyalah untuk Len semata.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasakan sesuatu bersandar pada perutku. Dan disana terdapat kepala Len yang dengan manjanya bersandar disana, seakan ingin mendengarkan sesuatu.

"L-len!" ujarku dengan terkejut dan wajah yang memerah.

Len masih tidak bergeming, dan aku jadi mulai sedikit khawatir, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Len yang terdengar mendalam, "Apa akan ada suatu hari dimana aku mendengar suara anak kita dari dalam sini Rin?" ujar Len dengan nada suara yang terdengar dewasa.

Wajahku jadi memerah seketika, memang aku masih belum meninggalkan program pengaturan kelahiran… hingga sebulan yang lalu. Bukannya aku tidak mau memiliki anak Len di dalam perutku, tapi… aku hanya merasa bahwa aku belum siap menjadi seorang ibu… dan sepertinya memang belum saatnya aku hamil.

"Memang kau menginginkannya Len?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati, aku takut bahwa Len akan meninggalkanku suatu hari. Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding.

Len menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menjawab, "Dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan kita sudah lulus dari sekolah… dan setelah itu kita akan memasuki tempat yang berbeda. Aku akan merindukan sentuhanmu Rin," ujar Len dengan nada yang masih sama.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya aku belum bilang pada Len bahwa aku tidak langsung meneruskan bangku kuliah, karena aku ingin tinggal bersamanya, atau lebih baik lagi, menikah dengan Len. Lagipula, di jari manis tangan kanan kami sudah ada simbol cinta kami, sebuah cincin yang diberikan pada Len padaku, tanda bahwa dia akan segera membawaku untuk bersamanya selamanya.

"Kau sudah melihat 'diri' Lenka bukan?" ujar Len tiba-tiba.

Aku merasa sedikit terkejut dengan dugaan Len yang sangat tepat sasaran itu. Dengan hati-hati aku berkata, "Iya… aku tahu…" ujarku. Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata bahwa aku cemburu, tapi tidak kukatakan. Dan aku takut juga… bahwa Len dulu mencintainya, dan dia kini mencintaiku karena aku mirip dengan Lenka-san… hanya saja aku bukanlah saudaranya.

"Kau tahu Rin… dulu kakakku merupakan sumber mimpi buruk bagiku. Aku ingat dia sudah berusaha untuk melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk membuatku mencintainya. Aku merasa takut padanya, matanya benar-benar membuatku takut. Mata Lenka yang terlihat memburu dan terasa sangat dingin, membuatku membencinya. Tapi, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, terutama sejak Rinto-nii muncul di kehidupan Lenka," cerita Len dengan posisi yang masih seperti itu.

"Rinto-nii mendekati Lenka, karena dia mencintai Lenka… dan itu membuatku iri, karena aku tidak bisa mengubah Lenka. Lenka akhirnya mau menerima Rinto-nii dan akhirnya mereka menikah dan pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Saat itu… kalau tidak salah 6 tahun yang lalu. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur bahwa mimpi burukku sudah pergi, dan Lenka benar-benar jarang pulang. Aku hanya mendengar tentang kelahiran SeeU dari surat, dan beberapa hal lain," ujar Len lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam… entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa itu sangat mirip denganku. Hanya saja, orang tuaku tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Mereka lebih berharap akan anak laki-laki, sehingga akan ada seseorang yang mewarisi perusahaan mereka… yang kulihat sudah hampir bangkrut itu.

"Kau tahu Rin, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu saat pertama kali mata kita bertemu. Kau ingat tentang saat itu bukan? Hari itu, kau adalah perpaduan warna terindah di Musim Gugur. Aku selalu merasa, bahwa kau adalah 'Rinto-nii' milikku yang dikirimkan tuhan hanya untukku," ujar Len dengan membuat dirinya nyaman di perutku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku tidak tahu bahwa _Incest_ bisa segini pelik. Apa aku merupakan penyelamat Len dari apa yang selalu mengejarnya, yaitu kenangan masa lalu? Jika iya, betapa menyenangkannya...

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak kusukai dari semua cerita itu… dan itu membuatku sangat cemburu. Aku menjadi sangat cemburu hingga dadaku terasa seperti terbakar.

"Kumohon Len… berhentilah. Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tampak baik di hadapan Len. Tanganku tanpa sadar membelai rambut Len yang sehalus sutra dan dengan wangi pisang yang cukup kuat. Tapi, hatiku terasa sangat berat hingga aku kesulitan bernafas.

Len kemudian melihat ke mataku masih dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih, namun aku merasa kaget saat jari Len menghapus sesuatu dari pipiku. Len berkata, "Rin, kau menangis," ujarnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku tidak kaget. Aku menggerakkan jariku untuk menyentuh pipiku, dan benar saja, pipiku basah dan bekas air mata ada disana. Tanpa sadar aku berkata, "E-eh… ke-kenapa aku menangis?" ujarku dan saat aku mengatakannya, rasa dingin menjalar dari pipiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Len yang melihat Rin tiba-tiba menangis, memeluknya dengan erat, dan tangannya dia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Rin yang mengalir. Bukannya dia tidak tahu alasan kenapa Rin menangis, tapi dia merasa ragu untuk menyela tangisan Rin.<p>

"Aku mencintaimu Rin… kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku," bisik Len dengan mesra saat dia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Rin.

Rin masih menangis tanpa menjawab perkataan Len. Rin mempercayai perkataan Len, tapi hatinya merasa sangat ketakutan dan juga ragu. Rin merasa sangat bimbang, dan dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bimbangnya itu begitu saja.

Len merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik saat Rin masih saja menangis. Hal terakhir yang ingin Len lihat adalah wajah Rin yang sedih, tersiksa, dan menangis, meski Rin masih tetap saja cantik di matanya. Tetapi Len lebih menyukai wajah Rin yang tersenyum kepadanya, karena Rin terlihat seperti bidadari saat dia sedang tersenyum.

"Len… kau… mencintaiku… bu-bukan karena aku mirip… Lenka… bukan?" ujar Rin di sela-sela tangisnya yang mulai mereda tapi masih saja terisak.

Len tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari dalam mulut Rin. Len tidak tahu bahwa Rin akan menanyakannya _secepat_ itu.

Len meletakkan jarinya di dagu Rin, dan membuat Rin mendongak ke atas, meski dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Len kemudian berkata, "Apa kau melihat bahwa perasaanku padamu tidak jujur Rin?" tanya Len dengan mata yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Rin memperhatikan pantulan mata Len yang hanya ada dirinya. Di matanya yang berwarna biru, hanya ada dirinya, dan mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Rasa lega menjalar di dada Rin, dan hatinya terasa akan segera meledak sekarang karena rasa lega. Mulut Rin bergetar seakan kedinginan, saat dia berkata kepada Len.

"Aku… mencintaimu Len…" ujar Rin dengan sedikit terputus diantara isakan tangis.

Len tersenyum simpul, dan tanpa ragu dia mencium bibir Rin dalam-dalam. Gerakan Len luwes, dan bahkan lembut. Rin membalas ciuman Len dengan pelan pula, seakan menginginkan mereka untuk tetap seperti ini untuk selamanya.

Saat mereka melepas ciuman mereka, yang ada di pantulan mata mereka hanyalah satu sama lain. Mereka saling mencintai dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Rin kemudian berkata dengan memohon, "Len… ubah aku kedalam warnamu. Buat aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian Len," pinta Rin dengan meletakkan tangannya di dada Len, sedikit mendorongnya.

"Apapun untukmu sayangku," ujar Len sambil menciumnya dengan lembut lagi.

Rin membalas ciuman Len, saat Len meminta ijin masuk pada Rin. Rin tentu saja membiarkan Len, saat Len mengeksplorasi setiap inchi mulutnya. Rin hanya bisa menahan nafas, saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang mendekati tali celemek di lehernya, sementara tangan yang lain mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Len.

Len melepaskan Rin sebentar, tapi segera mencium Rin makin dalam, tanpa memberikan Rin waktu yang cukup untuk bernafas. Rin hanya bisa menyerah akan rasa hangat yang dia rasakan, saat tangan Len mulai memijat lembut punggungnya dengan ujung-ujung jari, mencari titik sensitif Rin yang terletak disana.

Rin hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan tertahan, karena bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Len yang tidak mengenal kata berhenti sejenak. Tapi, meski begitu, Rin tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari mantra sihir yang sudah dia dengar sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu pandang.

Saat bibir mereka terpisah, Len memposisikan tangannya dan mengangkat Rin dari pangkuannya. Rin yang sudah setengah sadar, hanya bisa pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Len. Len menggendong Rin dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, sementara dia berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan yang diselingi ciuman-ciuman panjang disepanjang perjalanan, Len akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dia tuju, kamar Rin.

Rin menyadari bahwa tempat itu sebelumnya adalah kamarnya, dan melihat ke arah Len dengan separuh heran. Heran dikarenakan ingin tahu bagaimana Len mengetahui letak kamarnya, tapi mungkin itu tidak terlalu penting.

Len membaringkan Rin di tempat tidurnya yang rapi dan masih bersih, tanpa ada niatan untuk menyelesaikan sesi ciuman mereka yang entah keberapa kali. Len kini berada di atas Rin, dengan tangan di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Rin.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri, tangan kanan Len mulai menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh Rin yang sempurna bagi Len. Saat Len menyadari dada Rin yang masih diselimuti pakaian hingga celemek, mulailah Len meremas-remasnya dengan kuat.

Tepat saat itu, Len melepaskan bibir Rin, dan memandangi Rin yang melihat ke arahnya hampir dengan tatapan kosong dan nafas yang putus sambung. Saliva mereka yang bercampur sudah membuat aliran keluar dari dalam mulut Rin dan turun hingga ke lehernya.

Len harus menahan mati-matian untuk tidak tersenyum lebar-lebar. Untuk mengalihkan keinginannya yang satu itu, Len mulai mengikuti aliran saliva mereka, hingga ke leher Rin sementara tangannya masih memeras dada Rin tanpa ampun.

Rin mungkin bisa menahan jika Len melakukannya saat bajunya sudah terbuka, tapi jika dengan pakaian lengkap begini, rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang dia rasakan menjadi berlipat ganda, sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, kecuali menyebut nama Len dengan kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Len untuk memuaskannya lebih dalam.

Mendengar nada suara Rin yang terdengar tersiksa, Len jadi sedikit tidak tega. Digunakannya tangannya yang bebas untuk mulai melepaskan pakaian Rin satu persatu. Awalnya dilepaskannya celemek yang dipakai Rin, meski tidak menampakkan apapun yang bisa membuat Len senang, dan dibuangnya entah kemana.

Dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat (Rina males jelasin satu-satu) pakaian Rin sudah tidak ada sama sekali, dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam yang ahemsexyahem. Rin sendiri sudah berhasil menyingkirkan pakaian Len, dan hanya menyisakan celana Len.

Tangan Len meraba-raba punggung Rin, sementara mereka masih saling berciuman tanpa spasi. Len menemukan pengait bra milik Rin, dan segera melepaskannya. Len kemudian melepaskan bibir Rin yang dihabisinya sejak tadi, dan melumat daun telinga Rin, sementara tangannya meremas-remas buah dada Rin.

Rin menggeliat-geliat di bawah Len dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang kurang teratur. Tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk Len, dan tanpa dia sadari, kuku-kukunya sudah menancap di punggung Len dengan kuat, sementara dia mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan.

Len meninggalkan daun telinga Rin, lalu segera turun dan menciumi leher Rin yang putih dan halus. Di gigitnya beberapa bagian leher Rin sehingga menimbulkan bekas berwarna kemerahan yang sangat kentara. Rin hanya bisa mendesah, saat dia merasakan sesuatu mendorong paha bagian dalamnya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa bagian bawahnya sudah benar-benar basah.

Merasakan vagina Rin yang basah, Len melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari dada Rin, dan menuruni lekuk-lekuk tubuh Rin, hingga sampai di CD milik Rin. Digunakannya jari jemari Len untuk menggosok klitoris Rin dan menusuk-nusuknya dari luar, membuat Rin berteriak.

"Leen, kau menyiksaku…" ujar Rin saat dia bisa meski tidak tahu entah kapan.

Len hanya tersenyum licik, lalu mulai menjilati bagian puting Rin, sementara tangannya yang lain memelintir puting Rin dan menariknya, hingga benar-benar tegang. Rin membuang wajahnya dengan ekspresi menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar di setiap syarafnya.

Saat dirasanya benar-benar tegang, Len mengganti buah dada yang dihisapnya, dan berganti dengan buah dada Rin yang satunya. Len menikmati setiap saat dimana dia bisa merasakan Rin tanpa ada yang tahu kecantikan asli Rin saat dia mengucapkan namanya, dan hanya namanya.

"LEEEN!" Rin berteriak keras-keras saat dia merasakan bahwa dia sudah mencapai klimaksnya, gara-gara tarian jari Len di vaginanya, ditambah dengan bibir Len yang menjamah dadanya. Nafas Rin terputus-putus, tapi, kesadarannya segera kembali saat dia merasakan sesuatu di antara kakinya.

Rin melihat ke arah yang di maksud, dan melihat kakinya yang sudah dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Len, sementara dia memposisikan dirinya di lubang vagina Rin. Rin menahan nafas menyadari betapa besarnya Len dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Saat bagian kepalanya menyentuh celah vagina Rin, Rin tidak mampu menahan desahan yang membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya terbang melayang.

Len menyadari bahwa Rin menjadi jauh lebih sempit. Bagian dalam Rin seakan-akan memijat-mijat kejantanannya sehingga Len harus menahan erangan saat dia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Rin. Digantungkannya kaki Rin di pundaknya, sementara yang satu berada di pinggang Len, sehingga posisi Rin agak miring.

Dihentakkannya pinggulnya untuk membuat dorongan yang lebih kuat, sehingga Len berhasil memasuki vagina Rin yang sangat rapat dengan sukses. Tapi tidak tanpa teriakan dari Rin dan juga Len. Mereka merasa seperti pada saat dimana mereka kehilangan virginitas mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa pikir panjang ataupun dua kali, Len segera menggerakkan dirinya keluar masuk dari dalam Rin. Rin mengimbanginya dengan gerakan pinggul yang erotis sehingga saat Len menariknya keluar, seakan-akan semua isi vaginanya ikut tersedot, lalu saat Len masuk, penisnya memasuki relung vaginanya yang paling dalam sehingga menyentuh G-spot miliknya.

Mereka terus melakukan aktivitas itu, tanpa mengenal lelah, bahkan hingga mereka mulai melihat khayalan di mata mereka, seakan-akan bintang-bintang ada disana. Rin sudah tak bisa melihat dengan fokus, dan Len hanya menyerahkan segalanya pada insting.

"R-Rin… aku sudah tidak terlalu kuat…" bisik Len pada Rin sambil terus menggerakkan dirinya keluar masuk. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya dan terus menetes tanpa henti.

Rin yang sudah nyaris tidak sadar, segera menjawab, "Ah, L-len… a-aku… juga…" ucap Rin dengan terputus-putus. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah dibawah Len. Suaranya sudah menjadi serak dan memiliki nada yang tinggi.

Saat Rin selesai berbicara, Len segera menarik rambutnya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam dengan mengeluarkan sperma di dalam vagina Rin. Disaat yang sama, Rin juga sudah mencapai klimaksnya dan hanya bisa berteriak tertahan karena mulutnya ditutup oleh bibir Len.

Sesaat setelah mereka mencapai klimaks bersama, mereka masih tetap dalam posisi tadi, dengan Len mengeluarkan segalanya di dalam Rin. Rin sendiri tidak terlalu berpikir macam-macam, karena yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah Len di sisinya. Bibir Len yang terasa seperti madu yang sangat manis, dan aktifitas mereka yang memabukkan. Semuanya terasa sangat… benar.

Len kemudian terjatuh ke samping Rin, dengan tangan Rin yang memeluknya dengan erat. Len sudah mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Rin, dan memandang kekasih tercinta miliknya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Digunakannya jari jemarinya untuk membelai rambut Rin yang halus.

Rin memandang Len dengan tatapan penuh cinta, dan membiarkan tubuhnya makin mendekat dengan dada Len. Dia sudah melupakan tempat tidurnya yang sudah tidak beraturan akibat aktifitas cinta mereka disana. Karena kelelahan, Rin dan Len merasa sangat mengantuk. Mengetahui rasa lelah yang luar biasa, Len mencium Rin secara singkat, sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam.

"_Oyasumi, itoshii Rin_. _Aishiteru,_" (lit: Selamat malam, sayangku Rin. Aku mencintaimu) bisik Len dengan mesranya kepada Rin. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada kepala Rin, menikmati wangi rambut Rin yang sangat harum.

"_Oyasumi, itoshii Len. Watashi wa anata no mono yo,_" (lit: Selamat malam sayangku Len. Aku adalah milikmu) balas Rin sambil memendam kepalanya pada dada Len, sebelum tertidur disana. Len juga segera tertidur saat dia memastikan bahwa Rin sudah benar-benar tidur.

* * *

><p>Tanpa diketahui Rin ataupun Len, seseoran telah mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi. Apa yang dia lihat benar-benar membuatnya marah. Tak ada orang yang mengerti perasaannya pada Len, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memahami.<p>

"_Aku mencintaimu… tapi kenapa kau memilih gadis itu?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Upacara kelulusan sudah ada di depan mata. Tapi, beberapa hari ini rasanya tubuhku sakit-sakitan dan aku merasa mual setiap pagi. Aku dan Len sudah mendapatkan restu dari Lenka untuk menikah, dan Len sudah meminangku beberapa hari yang lalu, di bawah pohon Sakura. Setelah kami lulus, kami akan segera menikah.<p>

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan kuliahku untuk sementara waktu, karena aku ingin menikmati waktu-waktuku bersama Len sebagai pasangan baru. Baru menikah maksudnya…

Omong-omong, orang-orang di sekelilingku sudah menerimaku kembali sebagai teman, dan mereka menunggu hari dimana aku dan Len akan menikah. Mereka dengan bersemangat berkata bahwa mereka pasti akan datang. Meskipun kami sering disebut pasangan paling menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat mendukung hubungan kami.

SeeU yang sebentar lagi akan jadi keponakanku bersikap sedikit aneh. Karena aku sekarang sudah tinggal lagi di kediaman Kagamine, aku menyadari bahwa SeeU berubah. Sikapnya menjadi sangat urakan, jika itu kata yang tepat. Aku melihatnya keluar malam dan kembali pada pagi hari, tapi aku tidak… _belum _mengatakan apa-apa baik pada Rinto-nii atau Lenka-nee. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa SeeU memiliki masa-masa sulit, dan itu normal-normal saja untuk berusaha melarikan diri. Namanya juga remaja.

Kembali lagi ke masalahku lagi. Perutku serasa mual dan selalu membuatku ingin muntah, padahal makanan yang diberikan Lenka-nee tidak tidak enak, bahkan terasa sangat hangat di mulutku. Selama beberapa hari aku sudah muntah-muntah seperti ini, tapi aku tidak berkata apapun pada Len ataupun yang lain. Aku berniat untuk mengecek tentang ini sendiri nanti, aku bahkan sudah memiliki alatnya.

Len melihat bahwa aku sangatlah lemah, dan menyuruhku untuk istirahat selama sehari ini. Dia akan memberi tahu pada kelasku bahwa aku sakit, dan tidak mengikuti Gladi Bersih Upacara Kelulusan (Len juga memberikan pidato perpisahan), namun aku pasti akan mendatangi upacara Kelulusan.

Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii mengajak SeeU-chan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku meminta mereka untuk menemani SeeU, karena kubilang SeeU terlihat kesepian karena perhatian mereka tercurah padaku.

"Rin-chan, kami akan mengunci pintunya. Jika kau butuh apapun, semuanya tersedia di dapur. Aku juga sudah membuat makan siang untukmu," ujar Lenka-nee saat dia berpamitan padaku di kamarku. Yah, meski aku serumah seatap dengan Len, kami memiliki kamar yang terpisah. Belum waktunya, kata Rinto-nii dan juga Lenka-nee.

"Iya. Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan," ujarku sambil duduk di tempat tidurku. Lenka-nee tersenyum kepadaku, lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku bahkan mendengar suara pintu bawah yang dikunci dan suara mesin mobil yang meninggalkan kompleks perumahan.

Setelah memastikan semua aman, aku segera mengambil alat pengetes kehamilan yang kusimpan, dan segera memasuki kamar mandi. Aku melakukan tes itu, dengan harap-harap cemas. Aku benar-benar ingin bahwa semua yang kurasakan ini benar-benar pertanda dari yang aku dan Len harapkan.

Tes ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi saat selesai, aku segera melihat hasilnya. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mataku, saat aku melihat hasilnya. Disana tertera tanda palang berwarna merah, membentuk tanda positif.

Aku membawa anak Len…

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

Aku menyortir pikiranku secepat mungkin saat Rin tiba-tiba memelukku saat aku pulang dari sekolah. Dia kemudian berkata kepadaku dengan nada ceria, "Len, aku hamil!" teriak Rin dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku.

Tiga kata itu berhasil membuat moodku yang awalnya gelap menjadi senang. Dengan segera kuangkat Rin dan memutar tubuhnya di udara. Dengan penasaran, aku bertanya, "Kau jujur Rin!" ujarku dengan nada yang mungkin terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Rin mengangguk berkali-kali dan kami berpelukan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku baru melepaskan Rin saat aku mendengar deheman dari seberang kami. Aku dan Rin menoleh dan melihat Rinto-nii dan Lenka-nee disana. Mereka baru saja selesai berbalanja bersama SeeU sepertinya… entah kapan.

"Dan kira-kira berita apa setelah pernikahan kalian yang harus kami dengar?" tanya Rinto-nii dengan nada seperti seorang kakak. Tangannya memeluk pundak Lenka-nee, sementara Lenka-nee terlihat nyaman disekitar Rinto-nii.

Rin melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, lalu dengan segera dia memeluk Rinto-nii dan Lenka-nee sekaligus. Dia kemudian berkata, "Kak, aku membawa anak Len!" teriak Rin dengan bahagianya.

Selama beberapa detik mereka melihatku dan Rin secara bergantian, lalu Lenka-nee yang sadar terlebih dahulu segera memeluk Rin lekat-lekat. Dia berkata, "Kita akan menyambut nyawa baru di rumah kita. Benar-benar kejadian yang sangat berharga," ujar Lenka-nee dengan berbahagia.

Rinto-nii hanya mengacak-acak rambut Rin sedikit, dengan gaya seorang kakak yang memberikan selamat untuk adiknya yang berharga. SeeU hanya terdiam di belakang Lenka-nee… kenapa wajahnya terlihat murung begitu?

* * *

><p><em>Gadis itu… gadis itu… dia sudah merebut Len, dan dia juga membawa anak Len! Seberapa banyak lagi yang dia inginkan dari Len untuk membuatnya puas! Berpikir… harus berpikir… mestinya ada cara dimana gadis itu akan lenyap bersama dengan kehidupan di dalamnya!<em>

_Ah, benar juga… ada sebuah waktu dimana rencana ini akan berjalan dengan hasil yang lebih maksimal… benar, pada hari **itu**._

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

Aku berjalan kekiri kanan, dengan Rinto-nii yang berusaha membuatku tenang. Bagaimana aku tidak gugup? Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Rin! Lenka-nee yang memiliki butik di Luar Negeri sana, mendatangkan pakaian dari butik miliknya yang sudah sangat terkenal itu.

Aku sudah sangat hafal akan sumpah yang akan kuucapkan, tapi aku masih saja gugup. Lenka-nee melarangku melihat Rin meski hanya sekali, dan aku disuruh menunggu di posisiku. Rinto-nii yang mengawasiku sehingga aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari ruangan ini.

"Len, santai saja. Aku juga sepertimu dulu, tapi semua masih berjalan lancar-lancar saja," ujar Rinto-nii untuk menenangkanku.

"Berkata sih gampang…" gerutuku sambil memperhatikan luar. Banyak tamu yang mulai berdatangan, dan seorang penerima tamu juga berkata bahwa sebentar lagi upacara akan segera dimulai. Ah, omong-omong, aku berhasil bertemu dengan orang tua Rin barusan. Mereka sepertinya menyukai fakta bahwa aku merupakan orang kaya. Sepertinya perusahaan mereka sedikit terancam bahaya seperti kata Rin.

Aku menunggu Rin di depan pendeta, saat aku melihat bahwa dia datang di dampingi oleh ayahnya. Meski terbungkus tudung berwarna putih, aku bisa melihat kecantikan yang terpancar pada setiap gerakannya. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Lenka-nee karena dia menjadikan Rin dewi yang melebihi kecantikan dewi-dewi lain.

Acara pernikahan kami berlangsung dengan lancar dan khidmat. Aku berterimakasih akan saran Rinto-nii untuk tenang. Dan kini kami menyegel sumpah kami untuk terus bersama selamanya dengan berciuman di depan semua orang.

Aku dan Rin berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, ditebari dengan kelopak mawar dan teriakan do'a sehingga kami terus berbahagia. Aku tertawa bersama dengan Rin, karena saat ini memang saat yang sangat membahagiakan. Meski orang-orang belum tahu bahwa Rin sudah hamil, aku merasa sangat bahagia dan juga senang.

Saat itu, aku melihat sosok SeeU yang melotot kepada Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum kepadanya, dan hendak memberikan buket bunga miliknya kepada SeeU, saat SeeU menerjang Rin dan menusukkan sesuatu. Lalu dia segera berlari keluar sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pikiranku kacau balau, saat Rin tergeletak dan darah mulai mengalir. Aku segera menangkapnya, dan melihat seberapa dalam lukanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berteriak, "Panggil Rumah Sakit!"

* * *

><p>Rina: Yup, SeeU disini yang memegang peranan paling antagonis! Hehehe, kagak ada yang ngira bukan? Oh, ya, sesuai rekues Rina bikin lemon agak banyakan... Udah gitu ja deh untuk sementara ini! Ada yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi tidak? Kalau iya, silahkan berikan REVIEW! <strong>Ket: Dialog SeeU dicetak miring<strong> _"ABC"_


	2. Epilogue

Rina: Ini adalah epilog yang (mungkin) ditunggu-tunggu~ karena udah da epilog na, saat na ganti genre nih! Aku baca disclaimer sendiri ja deh! Kan ini epilog~

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak akan pernah memiliki Vocaloid.**

Rina: Oh, ya, omong2 Rina buka polling di profil lagi, dan juga polling melalui review. Apa yang di polling? Gampang kok~

_Apa ada yang menginginkan Our Way For Love : Dark?_

Rina: Itu doang~ bahan cerita na sih berasal dari draft cerita ini yang paaaaaling asli. Kalau iya, ya bersyukur, kalau tidak, ya… ya, tidak apa-apa, hanya bersyukur ja deh~ XDDD Udah, deh, saat na Epilog~

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis kecil, tidak lebih maupun kurang dari umur 10 tahun, berlarian di sebuah taman yang berwarna putih karena tertutup salju. Rambutnya memiliki warna blonde yang mendekati warna oranye. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah matanya, matanya ada yang berwarna biru, dan ada yang berwarna keunguan.<p>

Gadis itu berlarian diawasi oleh ibunya yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putrinya. Sesekali jarinya bermain-main dengan pena dan kertas yang dia bawa. Dia memang seorang puitis dan sudah memiliki beberapa buku puisi yang diterbitkan ke khalayak banyak.

"Mama! Ayo sini, ma!" ujar gadis itu dengan bersemangat sambil mendekati ibunya dan berusaha menariknya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat keras kepala itu, tampak emosi yang sangatlah lucu.

"Iya, iya, Rinie," jawab ibu itu dengan tersenyum pada putrinya. Dia menggunakan sebuah palang untuk membantunya berdiri, karena kakinya tidak berfungsi dengan terlalu baik setelah _insiden _tertentu.

Dia meletakkan buku yang dia gunakan sebagai telasaran dan di cover buku itu tertera namanya yang ditulis dengan tulisan timbul. Tulisan timbul itu terbuat dari tinta yang berwarna keemasan, dan itu adalah bukunya yang paling awal. Disana tertulis nama "Kagamine Rin", namanya.

"Mama tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu, yang merupakan putrinya yang pertama. Sebenarnya dia ada karena 'ketidaksengajaan', tapi jika dua pihak yang melakukan merasa sangat bahagia, apa bedanya dengan anak-anak pada umumnya?

Rin, begitulah dia akrab dipanggil, berjalan dengan pelan ke arah putrinya. Saat dia sampai, Rinie, putrinya, menggandengnya erat-erat, seakan takut bahwa ibunya akan jatuh tiba-tiba. Rinie sangat menyayangi orang tuanya, karena itulah dia takut bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada mereka.

Rin hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban. Rinie kemudian mengajaknya ikut bermain, sambil menanyakan suatu hal yang tidak asing di telinga Rin, "Papa mana?" tanya Rinie dengan nada yang sedikit bosan dan kepala tertunduk.

"Papa Len sedang bekerja menyelamatkan nyawa," ujar Rin dengan menggapai kedua tangan kecil putrinya, lalu digenggamnya erat-erat. Rinie terlihat kaget, tapi, Rin yang menyadarinya segera berkata, "Sehingga tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti sepupumu dulu," tambah Rin dengan senyum pahit.

Rin masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi pada saat itu, dan perasaannya yang panik akan kandungannya. Belum lagi harus menenangkan Len yang sepertinya akan membunuh keponakannya, SeeU, dengan tangannya sendiri saat dia tertangkap oleh polisi. Sekarang SeeU berada di suatu tahanan untuk orang-orang yang mentalnya agak… kau tahu.

"Tapi… Papa pasti pulang untuk Natal bukan?" ujar Rinie dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Rinie memang dekat dengan Rin, tapi Rinie juga sangat dekat dengan ayahnya.

Rin mengangguk pasti, dia sudah mendapat telepon dari suaminya, Len, yang sedang ada di Luar Negeri sana, dalam rangka menghadiri seminar kesehatan. Len bilang dia pasti akan pulang sebelum Natal, dan melewati liburan Musim Dingin di rumah.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Rin pada Rinie yang sepertinya sibuk merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat ayahnya terkejut saat pulang. Dia suka mengejutkan ayahnya.

Rin sendiri kalau boleh jujur, sudah merindukan Len semenjak hari pertama dia pergi. Sebegitu rindunya Rin pada Len, semua puisi yang sudah ia buat, hampir selalu ada coretan nama Len di dalamnya. Rin harus mencoretnya, karena menyebut nama itu tidak terlalu dianjurkan. Puisinya juga berubah menjadi puisi cinta yang sedih, puisi kerinduan yang mendalam, dan lain sebagainya tanpa ia sadari.

(Time Skip)

Rin kini duduk di samping tempat tidur putrinya, sambil membelai rambutnya yang halus. Rinie baru saja tertidur, setelah Rin membacakannya sebuah cerita tentang sebuah Boneka yang 'spesial' karena bisa menyanyi dan menari dengan bebas. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Rinie sangat suka dongeng.

Rin segera beranjak dari kamar Rinie, dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan sepelan mungkin sehingga Rinie tidak akan terbangun. Meski Rin paling tahu bahwa jika sudah tidur, Rinie sudah mustahil dibangunkan kecuali jika sudah pagi.

Rin mengganti baju rumahannya menjadi sweater berwarna coklat krem yang dia rajut sendiri. Karena terlalu malas, atau hanya karena perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang, Rin tidak mengenakan pakaian di bawah sweater miliknya.

Rin pergi ke dalam dapur, dan membuat secangkir Hot Chocolate, tepat saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Rin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sendiri, dan segera menyiapkan segelas Hot Chocolate lagi untuk tamu yang datang.

Saat Rin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Tangan itu diikuti dengan suara yang mendalam seorang laki-laki yang ada di belakang Rin. Dia berkata, "Siapa aku?" ujarnya dengan sedikit main-main.

Rin tersenyum saat dia menjawab, "Len," ujar Rin dengan singkat. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjawab, tapi hanya itu sajalah yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ini.

Tangan Len yang menutupi mata Rin, kini berpindah pada pipi Rin, dan yang satunya ada pada pinggangnya. Dengan pelan digerakkannya wajah Rin untuk menghadapinya, sementara dia menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Rin melihat Len dengan mata yang sudah berair, seakan ingin menangis. Len yang menyadari tangisan Rin yang hampir tidak terbendung, segera mencium Rin. Tanpa Len sadari setitik air mata ikut mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, saat Rin menangis tanpa suara dalam ciuman Len.

Setelah mereka melepaskan bibir masing-masing, Rin segera memeluk Len dan memendamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Len. Dengan segera dia berkata, "Len, aku merindukanmu," ujar Rin dengan membiarkan sisinya yang kekanakan mengambil alih.

Len mencium rambut Rin yang sudah memanjang hingga punggungnya, mencium bau jeruk yang sangat kental disana. Dengan suara yang mendalam, dia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa hidup jauh darimu… Rin," ujar Len dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Di Luar Negeri sana, dia harus mati-matian berusaha untuk mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan pada orang-orang sepertinya. Di kepalanya selalu terbayang-bayang wajah Rin, dan darah… darah yang sangat banyak… saat _insiden_ pada pernikahan mereka.

Butuh kekuatan yang sangat banyak bagi Len untuk tidak mematahkan kepala keponakannya yang sekarang mendekam di dalam tahanan orang-orang _psycho_. Padahal dia sendiri tidak kalah _psycho_-nya kalau sudah menyangkut istrinya tercinta, Rin. Hanya saja dia… lebih bersih, dan juga lebih banyak manipulasinya, dibanding SeeU yang langsung menerjang tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa Rinie baik-baik saja? Apa dia sakit-sakitan?" tanya Len dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Orang kedua yang menjadi penyebab Len tidak bisa tidur adalah putrinya, Rinie. Karena Len merupakan seorang dokter, dia tahu bahwa kondisi tubuh Rinie memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Meski meminum cukup banyak suplemen penambah darah, Rinie selalu terkena anemia.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini, dia tidak pernah mengeluh lelah, dan dia mulai bisa melakukan olahraga dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tidak melihat dia berbohong," ujar Rin dengan sejujurnya. Dia sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Len, dan memakluminya meski dia _sedikit_ cemburu.

"Baguslah…" ujar Len lirih. Tapi, dengan segera dia meletakkan jari jemarinya pada dagu Rin, dan menaikkannya dengan gerakan yang sedikit lebih kasar.

"Len?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang memerah, memandangi mata Len yang sangat dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang nyaris menyeramkan. Nyaris menyeramkan bagi Rin yang sudah hafal semua bahasa tubuh Len. Jika dia terlihat marah dan juga memasang wajah yang menyeramkan setiap orang, itu berarti dia sangat peduli pada apa yang dia ucapkan. Rin merasa senang dengan perhatian Len.

"Aku baik-baik saja… jangan khawatir Len," ujar Rin dengan memberi Len senyum terbaiknya. Sebenarnya kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan juga cukup sulit digerakkan lebih dari sekedar berjalan.

Len segera menindih Rin pada meja dapur dan memandang matanya dengan sengit. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Len berkata, "Kau berbohong bukan?" ujar Len dengan wajah yang sangat _dark_.

Rin jadi terdiam dan dengan segera melihat ke arah lain. Tapi, pandangannya kembali pada Len, yang menggerakkan dagunya, sehingga Rin tidak bisa berpaling. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih, dia memandang Len. Dan saat itulah dia membuka mulutnya sedikit, sebelum ditutupnya lagi.

Len dengan setia menunggu, dan membiarkan istrinya mengambil nafas sejenak, karena jika dia berbohong lagi, Len akan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman suntuk.

"Sakit… sebenarnya sakit sekali Len… aku tidak tahu… aku tak tahu apa mungkin aku bisa memiliki seorang anak lagi… aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku bisa berjalan lagi dengan kakiku…" ujar Rin yang tampak sedih dan ketakutan.

Len menghela nafas lega, lega karena Rin jujur, tapi dengan segera dia memeluk Rin dengan erat, masih dengan posisi tubuhnya menindih Rin. Len berbisik pada telinga Rin, dan berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Rin…" bisik Len dengan nada yang membuat Rin tenang.

"Kupastikan tak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu lagi meski hanya sehelai rambutmu," tambah Len dengan nada yang terdengar mengancam.

Rin tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum mendengar tambahan yang diucapkan Len. Rin memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat apa yang tergambar pada wajah Len 10 tahun yang lalu… pada insiden yang menimpa mereka.

Semua ini dimulai 10 tahun yang lalu…

(Flashback **POV NORMAL**)

"_Ahahaha!" SeeU tertawa dengan tergelak saat dia terus menerus berlari tanpa arah. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan angin yang sangat lembut menyentuh tubuhnya. Semua menjadi serba sulit sejak perempuan itu menjadi anggota keluarganya, bibinya._

"_Mati saja kau Kamine Rin! Hahaha!" ujar SeeU saat dia sudah sampai di tempat yang dia tuju. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rumahnya sendiri. Rumah yang seharusnya dia tinggali hanya bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai._

"_Jika dia mati… Len pasti akan berpaling padaku! Iya, pasti! Karena itu Kamine Rin tidak diperlukan di dunia ini!" ujar SeeU yang kini berada di dalam kamar Len. Diambilnya kaus yang ada di dalam lemarinya dan diciumnya dengan dalam. Tapi dalam sekejap wajahnya menjadi sangat dark._

"_TIDAK! BENDA INI MEMILIKI BAU-__**NYA**__!" ujar SeeU dengan melempar pakaian yang ada di dalamnya. Dia mengambil kembali baju yang lain, dan membuang yang lainnya karena memiliki bau dari orang yang sangat ia benci._

_(Di tempat lain)_

"_Rin! Rin kumohon bangunlah!" ujar Len yang menggenggam tangan Rin erat-erat. Wajah Rin pucat, meski dia masih bernafas. Darah terus mengalir dari luka yang terdapat di perut bagian kanannya dan membuat baju pengantin yang dia kenakan berwarna merah darah._

_Lenka yang duduk di seberang Len hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Di sampingnya terdapat Rinto yang hanya bisa membelai rambut Lenka dan menunduk. Tak ada yang tahu… tak ada yang pernah tahu tentang penyebab semua ini…_

_Lenka terus menerus menangis, meski dia berniat untuk membayar semua dosa yang telah dia lakukan, kenapa putrinya harus menjadi penyebab rasa bersalah itu datang lagi. Saat dia pikirkan lagi, Lenka merasa bahwa dia tidak pernah merasa peduli pada putrinya yang selalu diam itu._

_Len sendiri sudah berniat untuk membunuh siapapun itu yang berani melukai Rin. Dia tidak peduli jika itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Rin miliknya. __**Tak ada**__._

_Len hanya memikirkan 1001 cara untuk membuat SeeU membayar apa yang dia lakukan pada Rin dan juga anaknya yang bahkan belum lahir. Tak ada satu perawat pun yang berani mendekati Len dan bahkan Lenka dan Rinto sendiri tidak sanggup menghadapi Len yang sangat marah. Len berhak marah. Lenka dan Rinto tahu itu sangat jelas. Mereka sendiri merasa sangat bersalah dan menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri karena tidak tahu tentang apa yang ada di kepala putri mereka sendiri._

_Mereka sangat kalut, dan bahkan lupa untuk menelpon polisi. Karena salah satu kenalan Rin yang cukup dekat dengannya ikut mengawal, dia lah yang memanggilkan polisi untuk mereka. Dia tahu bahwa di saat-saat seperti ini, mereka tidak akan terpikir untuk menyentuh ponsel mereka._

_Saat polisi datang, mereka hendak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Len, tapi mundur karena merasakan aura membunuh dari tubuhnya. Rinto yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang, menggantikan Len untuk bercerita, karena dia berada di dekat pintu pada saat itu. Cerita yang diberikan Rinto tidak dikurangi atau dilebih-lebihkan._

_Polisi mencatat semua pernyataan Rinto dan memberi Rinto simpati mereka. Lalu, mereka mengatakan bahwa SeeU kini telah menjadi buronan polisi karena melakukan percobaan pembunuhan. Rinto dan Lenka tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Memang mereka sedih bahwa SeeU, putri mereka sendiri menjadi buronan polisi, karena mereka menyayanginya. Tapi, di tempat itu terdapat Len, dan menyebutkan nama SeeU meski hanya sekali, sepertinya akan membuat amarahnya meledak._

_Jadi, Lenka yang hanya bisa menangis, sementara Rinto menjawab, "Tolong temukan putri kami… Inspektur," ujar Rinto lirih, saat Polisi pamit untuk meninggalkan mereka._

_(Back to Len)_

_Len masih tetap memikirkan 1001 cara untuk menghancurkan SeeU, tapi semua amarahnya sudah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Len kini lebih khawatir akan keadaan Rin. Dia tahu Rin itu kuat, tapi dia sangat khawatir, seakan kekhawatiran itu bisa membuatnya tercekik dan kehabisan nafas. Len tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan di dunia ini jika Rin menghilang dari hadapannya selamanya._

"_Rin… kumohon… tetaplah hidup…" ujar Len yang menunggu dengan setia di depan pintu ruang operasi. Dia tidak memikirkan pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah Rin, dia tidak peduli tentang apapun kecuali Rin._

_Setelah beberapa jam yang terasa seperti abad, seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruang operasi, menyadarkan Len dari lamunannya yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Len yang menyadari, segera melihat wajah dari dokter itu, seakan mencari jawaban yang ingin dia dengar._

_Dokter itu mengambil sebuah catatan, namun meletakkannya lagi, sebelum berkata, "Anda suaminya bukan? Kulihat kalian menikah hari ini," ujar dokter itu._

_Len hanya membuang muka dan mengangguk._

"_Apa ini karena ketidaksengajaan?" tanya dokter itu lagi dengan nada yang terisi dengan nada yang penuh keingintahuan. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa berartinya pasiennya di depan suaminya. Apakah mereka menikah karena kecelakaan, atau memang…_

"_Saya mencintainya dokter. Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tak ada setitik pun alasan kami menikah karena dia membawa anakku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika Rin… jika istriku meninggalkanku…" terang Len dengan gamblang sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam._

_Dokter itu mengangguk dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum, meski dia tahu bahwa Len tidak akan melihat karena dia sedang kalut. Dokter itu berkata, "Istri anda dan Anak anda selamat. Darah yang hilang memang banyak, tapi pisau itu tidak menyentuh organ-organ yang penting," ujar dokter itu dengan senyum di wajahnya._

_Len segera berdiri dengan secepat kilat, di ujung matanya tampak air mata yang sudah tidak dapat terbendung. Len kemudian berkata, "Benarkah? Apa itu benar, dok?" tanya Len dengan mengguncang-guncang pundak dokter itu dengan cukup kuat. Sepertinya tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri._

_Dokter itu menyingkirkan tangan Len yang masih berlumuran darah, lalu berkata, "Nyawa mereka selamat. Tapi, kondisi tubuh mereka mungkin akan menjadi cukup buruk. Pisau itu memutus saraf yang bersambung dengan kedua kaki istri anda. Untuk sementara ini, kami tidak tahu bagian mana dari anak anda yang terkena dampaknya, tapi kemungkinan besar, anak anda tidak akan lahir sempurna," ujar dokter itu dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin._

"_A-apa Rin akan tidak bisa berjalan?" tanya Len dengan sangat panik._

"_Masih… masih bisa, hanya saja sangat terbatas, dan tidak bisa berjalan dalam jarak yang terlalu jauh. Bisa jadi kemampuannya berjalan akan jadi lebih buruk tahun-tahun ke depan," ujar dokter itu dengan nada sedih._

_Setelah dokter itu selesai, Len sudah diizinkan untuk menengok Rin, sementara dokter itu meninggalkan Len. Len segera menghampiri Rin yang pucat, dan bernafas putus putus dengan alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di wajahnya._

_Len membelai rambut Rin yang masih seindah yang dia ingat. Len bersyukur bahwa Rin selamat. Dia bersyukur bahwa bayi mereka selamat. Meski akan ada banyak rintangan bagi mereka kedepannya, setidaknya… kini Rin ada di sisinya dan tersenyum._

_(Skip)_

_SeeU masih membongkar lemari pakaian Len. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gila, saat dia terus menerus membuang pakaian dari dalam sana. Dia tidak puas dengan semua hal yang ada disana. Dia bahkan mulai berhalusinasi mencium bau Rin dari segala tempat._

"_TIDAK! TIDAAAAAK! KENAPA TIDAK ADA? SEMUA INI MEMILIKI BAUNYA!" teriak SeeU yang terus menerus menelusuri kamar Len._

_SeeU kemudian melarikan diri keluar, berlari mencari sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu. Dia hanya terus berlari dan berlari sejauh kakinya bisa membawanya. Saat dia melihat, dia sudah ada di atas sebuah jembatan gantung dengan sungai yang deras di bawahnya._

"_Ah, benar… jika aku mati disini…" SeeU berbicara sendiri seakan menemukan sebuah ide. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melewati pagar dari jembatan itu, dan terjun ke sungai dengan senyum di wajahnya yang sudah tidak normal._

_Saat polisi menemukannya, SeeU sudah dalam keadaan sekarat sehingga dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Butuh beberapa hari bagi SeeU untuk sembuh, dan butuh beberapa hari, hingga Len dan Rin menemukan SeeU yang sementara itu menginap di rumah sakit yang sama dengan mereka._

_Rin yang cewek, melihat kondisi SeeU yang sudah benar-benar rusak dan tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi, merasa iba dan juga benci. Dia membenci SeeU karena dia mencoba menyentuh bayinya dan Len, serta merebut Len darinya. Tapi, melihat SeeU yang hanya memandang kosong entah kemana, dengan kondisi mata yang sudah buta (Rin dan Len diberitahu perawat yang datang) dan juga mulut yang mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara yang jelas._

_Len dengan segera mencekik SeeU, dengan SeeU yang seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan Len disana. Mulutnya terus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar, dan tubuhnya setengah menggantung di udara, karena Len mengangkatnya._

"_Len, hentikan! Ini sudah cukup baginya!" ujar Rin dengan menggerakkan kursi rodanya dan menarik tangan Len dari leher SeeU._

"_Aku takkan puas hingga melihatnya mati Rin! Dia sudah berani mencelakaimu dan bayi kita! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lari!" ujar Len yang dibutakan amarah. Meski dia masih bisa mengetahui keberadaan Rin disampingnya._

"_Len… Len lepaskan anak itu… kumohon… demi aku…" ujar Rin dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Len yang mendengar suara Rin menjadi serak segera berbalik. Rin sudah menangis meski tanpa suara. Dia merasa sedih… dan Len tidak suka dengan Rin yang sedih…_

_Dengan lembut, dipeluknya Rin yang segera memeluknya erat-erat sambil berbisik, "Jika itu keinginanmu Rin… akan kukabulkan sebodoh apapun itu. Meski menahan kebencianku pada orang yang paling kubenci… jika itu untukmu… akan kulakukan," ujar Len dengan menahan tubuh Rin erat-erat, seakan takut kehilangannya._

"_Arigatou… Len…"_

(Flashback End)

Pagi kini sudah tiba, sementara pasangan suami istri Kagamine beristirahat di kamar mereka. Bisa diduga bahwa penampilan mereka sudah sangat acak-acakan, dan Rin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Len, dan Len yang memeluk Rin seakan menjaganya dari siapa yang tahu siapa.

Len lah yang pertama kali bangun dari tidurnya. Saat melihat seorang bidadari di pelukannya, dengan bernafsu, diciumnya setiap helai rambutnya, lalu diciumnya pipinya, membuat bidadarinya, Rin, terbangun dari tidurnya. Rin yang terbangun tidak terlalu tepat waktu, menghentikan serangan Len untuk sementara. Len dengan perhatian menunggu Rin yang setengah bangun, karena mereka berdua tidur lebih dari tengah malam dan sangat lelah.

Rin kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Len… aku… aku melihat sebuah mimpi…" ujar Rin dengan menatap mata Len lurus.

Len mencium pipi Rin, lalu bertanya, "Mimpi apa itu sayangku?" tanya Len dengan penasaran.

Wajah Rin memerah sedikit, lalu dia berkata, "Janji jangan marah dulu?" ujar Rin dengan memamerkan jari kelingkinya, meski jari manis yang ada di sampingnya sudah terpasang sebuah cincin emas saat mereka menikah.

Len mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka, dan berkata, "Aku janji tidak akan marah," ujar Len.

Rin kemudian segera berkata, "Mimpiku… tentang SeeU-chan… suatu hari dia sembuh dan keluar dari penjara… lalu kita semua, keluarga kita, dan juga keluarga Kakak akan tertawa bersama-sama denganya seperti sebuah keluarga," ujar Rin dengan melihat ke arah lain. Sedikit takut bahwa Len akan marah kepadanya.

Len tersenyum. Dia sudah bisa mengontrol _sedikit_ dari amarahnya yang meletup-letup, saat ia mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Namun, mendengar mimpi yang dilihat Rin, Len hanya bisa memeluk Rin, dan berkata, "Jika itu benar-benar terjadi… betapa menyenangkannya…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Rinie tunggu aku dulu! Kau berlari terlalu cepat!"<em>

"_SeeU kalau aku menurutimu, bisa-bisa kita terlambat pada acara wisuda kita!"_

* * *

><p>Rina: Nah, gimana? Suka tidak ending na? Omong-omong… karena Rina sudah berbaik hati bertanya. Jangan lupa untuk memberi pendapat tentang versi lain cerita ini! Kalau pada minat, Rina bakalan mengganti judul dari fanfic ini! Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW~<p>

P.S.: Sayang disini tidak ada lemon na…


End file.
